Telling Tails (Revived DEMO)
by The Descendants
Summary: After Tail's exciting adventure in the Dragon Ball Z dimension, he waved goodbye to Goku and all his other friends who bid him farewell on a safe journey. Together, Tails and his new found companion and creation, an AI named "Tornado-Tan" took off in the Tornado 2 to travel to their next dimension, ready to face whatever it was that awaited them.


**Author's notes: This is my first fanfic, so please go hard on the criticism. This fanfic is a sequel to Stainless Steel Fox's "Training Tails," which I personally thought was a fantastic story. I'm obviously not Steel Fox himself, but I'll try my best to replicate his work. He stated in his first chapter that he'd write two more stories, including the current "Telling Tails," and the third book of the line "Lylat Tails." I'm probably just going to combine both of the stories since it makes sense to find his identity in the last leg of his journey. This story is just a test, and I'll upload the full version after I have enough data on how to continue. So, without further ado, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, and any other characters belong to their respective owners and the original story belongs to Stainless Steel Fox**

**Original: s/5349797/1/Training-Tails**

* * *

**Quite the tail**

The young, 15-year old fox sat on a soft chair, one that he had sat in many times before 6 years ago. Now he was back taking a deep sip of carrot juice from one of Sally's glasses. It felt good to be back on Mobius after so many years. His friends looked at him, all stunned at what he had just been through, not to mention that what he just said was only the first leg of his journey.

"How'd you get the third tail?"

"Do you miss Goku and the others?"

"Why do you wear so much clothing?"

"How fast can you go now?"

"Do you still have the tornado?"

"You wanna spar?"

Tails looked at the person who had made the last comment. Antoine stood behind Tails, still steaming at all the attention that Tails was receiving, and even more so from the leisurely grab that Tails had made earlier to stop Antoine's attack.

"Sparring? Do you really mean it? Oh boy, I've been waiting to spar with you guys for too long!" Tails beamed with happiness as he took off his cloak and stripped off his jumpsuit. He looked just like he had before he was sent through the dimensional portal that Eggman had used to attempt to destroy Knothole, save the well-defined muscles and higher stature. He set Plex on the floor on top of his cloak and took his headset off. It felt nice to have the wind blowing through his fur again. Antoine drew his rapier and readied his stance. Tails walked to the other end of the room opposite to Antoine. His tails flickered with a golden flame. Suddenly, Antoine dashed forward leaping in the air with grace and making his signature buzzsaw spin with his rapier. When he landed, Tails was nowhere to be found. He looked down and saw a shadow, instantly realizing he had been beaten.

"WHAM!"

A massive gust of air blew about the room. Tails had stopped his attack right before his tails were about to hit Antoine. Jaws dropped. Antoine turned around and looked at Tail's posture. If Tails had hit Antoine, he would've been hit in the back with enough force to be sent flying into the wall.

"Oh, mon Dieu…" Antoine stuttered. Was it really true, that this tall musclebound fox was the kit that he fought alongside with only a day ago? No, it couldn't be! Anything could happen in an hour.

"He's a spy!"

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Sonic stared at Antoine and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah...Haha, yeah, he's a spy alright! Just look at what his tails can do!" Sonic walked over to Tails and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back little bro," Sonic said with a tear in his eye. Tails smiled back, embracing the hug he had waited so long for.

"I missed you too big brother."

Sonic let go of Tails and Tails knelt down to pick up his cloak. He rummaged through his cloak pockets until he came across what he was looking for: His capsule case. He opened the case and which was filled with numerous different sized colored and lettered capsules. He took out one of them. "I knew you guys would ask for a souvenir," Tails said as he popped the capsule open, "So I brought some very special presents for each of you." There lay on the floor, 4 neatly wrapped presents, each with his friends' names on them. Antoine picked his up first and eyed it carefully. "So, ze so-called 'Tails' calls these boxes 'presents'. 'Ow do I know that they aren't bombs?" Tails looked at him with confusion. "What? Bombs? Why would I blow up my friends?" The others grew impatient. "Would you quit with the conspiracies sugah? Just open the box, we're sure Tails here is here to help, not hurt."

Antoine sighed, pulled the ribbon on the box and braced for the worst.

Much to everyone's surprise, the box contained two new rapiers, each with a thin, yet sharp and lightweight blade, much more nimble than what Antoine currently carried. The guard on the rapiers was embossed with a golden lion on the guard where the blade came out of its mouth. The knuckle guard was rose red, lined with gold, and embossed with the words "Antoine" in his right rapier and "D'coolette" in the other. Antoine was lost for words. "Pa-Pas do tout..." These blades almost mentally fused with him. They were perfect! Tails chuckled. "Hope you enjoy my present." Immediately after, Sally, Bunnie, and Sonic opened their presents. Sally received a chip and some strange looking parts, along with a few new tools. Bunnie received a fabricator that could create anything out of thin air, as long as it had enough energy to do so. Sonic opened his box with gusto to find...nothing? He looked around the box and then inside again, but he couldn't find anything. He then flipped the box upside down. "Sonic, wait!" Tails dived forward and caught something invisible. He stood up and handed it to Sonic. "Whew, I almost let it touch the floor. Anyways, here put this on." Tails slid an invisible ring onto Sonic. Everyone, except for Tails and Sonic (who was oblivious to whatever was happening) started yelling, confused at what had just happened.

"Sonic where'd you go?"

"Sugah-hog, are you ok?"

"I knew that spy was up to somethin'!"

Tails just laughed and threw Plex at where Sonic used to stand.

"Ow! Tails, what was that for?" Sonic reached up to rub his head only to realize he couldn't see his hand. Or his arm. Or the rest of his body.

"AAAAHH! Tails, what did you do?!"

"Relax Sonic, In one of my dimensions, I was able to find a cloaking device that made whatever it touched invisible. Now that the ring recognizes you as it's owner, whenever you take it off, it will now become visible only to you. Not only that, but the ring also enhances your speed and agility" Sonic looked down to see the ring, a swirled marbled color of gold and Lapiz blue. "Wow, I think I might want your present more than my own," Sally said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Speaking which, what exactly is my present? These look like a bunch of scrapyard junk." Tails chuckled and said, "Scrapyard junk? No no no, Aunt Sally, these are the most advanced computer parts you could ever dream of. The CPU there, as small as it may be, has more than 50 Terabytes of RAM on there, enough to run more than a hundred of your programs at once, not to mention the storage which can hold up to 100 terabytes of data. The motors that are in that box can survive more heat than the sun produces, with enough torque to push Robotnik's Death Egg around the world in a day, which is about 5436 horsepower (yes, I actually did the math, the Death Egg is about 100,000 tons, and Mobius is basically the same size as Earth). Not to mention that there are 3 others in there as well. Of course, make sure you have enough power to keep it running. There are sensors that can detect ki, the most effective way of telling if it is a sentient being, and some other devices which I'm sure you'll have fun playing around with. Some of those tools also have unique abilities, of which I'm sure you'll figure out in no time flat." Tails winked and gave her a thumbs up. Bunnie took out her fabricator, which was the size of a small backpack. She pressed the power button on the screen and the device powered on, only for her to find that she couldn't fabricate anything.

Tails slapped his forehead. "Right. Sorry, Aunt Bunnie, I forgot to add things for you to fabricate. Anyways, if you have something you do want to fabricate, you need to have a scan of it and download it using the port over here." He tapped on a small hole on the side of the machine, "It's also magnetic, so I've modified it into a backpack that Bunnie can wear effectively. Because of this, you can remotely fabricate whatever you need.' Bunnie smiled and embraced Tails. "Thanks, sugah." "Oh! I almost forgot! Here, you're going to need the scanner if you're going to be able to fabricate anything." He handed the scanner to Bunnie. It looked like a polished handle with a round end, and at the top were two round, glassy objects and a button with a screen on the opposite side. Bunnie eyed it carefully.

Tails turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I do suppose I have a lot to explain, such as how I got your parts, or why your Rapiers are made of such lightweight material. Plus, the biggest question I think you guys have right now is how I got my third tail. My tail starts with my exit from Goku's dimension…"

* * *

**So yeah, that's my demo chapter, and again, this is my first chapter/book, so some criticism on wording, character development, story expansion, and any grammar or spelling errors would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
